n4yrfandomcom-20200214-history
Retroactive Prior To 2005
I knew enough songs in 2005 to map out most of that year... even if I wasn't following chart music at all before sometime in November of that year. It was just in time for all the year-end retrospective stuff so.. :P Anything before 2005 is just whatever I heard on the radio or from those around me (though I was pretty removed from pop music in 2003/2004.. but I wasn't missing out on much in those years). I can't really map out these years well enough into weekly charts. So instead, I'll just post what would've probably been my #1's during each month. Based off of what I would've been into at the time. And also based on what brings back the most memories of my childhood.... especially once I go before 2002. 2004 (11/12 years old) December: Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For November: Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway October: Destiny's Child - Lose My Breath September: Black Eyed Peas - Let's Get It Started August: Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending July: Nina Sky - Move Ya Body June: Beyonce - Naughty Girl May: Usher - Burn April: Usher - Yeah March: Britney Spears - Toxic February: Linkin Park - Numb January: Outkast - Hey Ya! 2003 (10/11 years old) December: Black Eyed Peas - Shut Up November: Nelly Furtado - Powerless (Say What You Want) October: Beyonce / Sean Paul - Baby Boy September: Black Eyed Peas - Where Is The Love? August: Keisha Chante - Unpredictable July: Beyonce - Crazy In Love June: Evanescence - Bring Me To Life May: Sean Paul - Get Busy April: t.A.T.u - All The Things She Said March: Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River February: P!nk - Family Portrait January: Jennifer Lopez - Jenny From The Block 2002 (9/10 years old) December: Avril Lavigne - I'm With You November: Eminem - Lose Yourself October: Coldplay - In My Place September: Nelly / Kelly Rowland - Dilemma August: P!nk - Just Like A Pill July: Jimmy Eat World - The Middle June: Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles May: Avril Lavigne - Complicated April: P!nk - Don't Let Me Get Me March: Linkin Park - In The End February: Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head January: P!nk - Get The Party Started 2001 (8/9 years old) December: Enrique Iglesias - Hero November: Mary J Blige - Family Affair October: Staind - It's Been A While September: Blu Cantrell - Hit Em Up Style August: Destiny's Child - Bootylicious July: Train - Drops Of Jupiter June: Christina Aguilera - Lady Marmalade May: Nelly - Ride Wit Me April: Crazy Town - Butterfly March: Lenny Kravitz - Again February: Jennifer Lopez - Love Don't Cost A Thing January: Shaggy - It Wasn't Me 2000 (7/8 years old) December: Destiny's Child - Independent Women November: Mya - Case Of The Ex October: 3 Doors Down - Kryptonite September: Madonna - Music August: Matchbox 20 - Bent July: *NSYNC - It's Gonna Be Me June: Britney Spears - Oops I Did It Again May: Destiny's Child - Say My Name April: Macy Gray - I Try March: Santana - Maria Maria February: *NSYNC - Bye Bye Bye January: Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) 1999 (6/7 years old) December: Jennifer Lopez - Waiting For Tonight November: Santana - Smooth October: Mariah Carey - Heartbreaker September: Christina Aguilera - Genie In A Bottle August: Len - Steal My Sunshine July: Tal Bachman - She's So High June: Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way May: Shania Twain - That Don't Impress Me Much April: Sixpence None The Richer - Kiss Me March: Cher - Believe February: Britney Spears - Baby One More Time January: Lenny Kravitz - Fly Away 1998 (5/6 years old) December: Alanis Morissette - Thank U November: Goo Goo Dolls - Slide October: Sheryl Crow - My Favourite Mistake September: Jennifer Paige - Crush August: Goo Goo Dolls - Iris July: Madonna - Ray Of Light June: Shania Twain - You're Still The One May: Fastball - The Way April: Natalie Imbruglia - Torn March: Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply February: The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony January: Backstreet Boys - As Long As You Love Me 1997 (4/5 years old) December: Chumbawumba - Tubthumping November: Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life October: Robyn - Show Me Love September: Aqua - Barbie Girl August: Backstreet Boys - Quit Playing Games July: Third Eye Blind - Semi Charmed Life June: Hanson - MMMBop May: Spice Girls - Say You'll Be There April: Cardigans - Love Fool March: Wallflowers - One Headligh tFebruary: Spice Girls - Wannabe January: No Doubt - Don't Speak ... and that's about as far back as my memory will likely go. But I think my radio station must've played a lot of older songs because I do remember some 1996 stuff... Hmm. But I want to complete my lifetime. 1996 (3/4 years old) December: Alanis Morissette - Head Over Feet November: Sheryl Crow - If It Makes You Happy October: Celine Dion - It's All Coming Back September: Donna Lewis - I Love You Always Forever August: Alanis Morissette - You Learn July: The Fugees - Killing Me Softly June: Mariah Carey - Always Be My Baby May: Celine DIon - Because You Loved Me April: Alanis Morrissette - Ironic March: Everything But The Girl - Missing February: Ace Of Base - Beautiful Life January: Alanis Morissette - Hand In My Pocket ^ I definitely remember hearing all of those 1995 (2/3 years old) December: Deep Blue Something - Breakfast At Tiffany's (even though I hate this song) November: Take That - Back For Good October: Mariah Carey - Fantasy September: Seal - Kiss From A Rose August: TLC - Waterfalls July: Blues Traveler - Run Around June: Montell Jordan - This Is How We Do It May: Real McCoy - Run Away April: Dionne Farris - I Know March: Green Day - When I Come Around February: Des'ree - You Gotta Be January: Bon Jovi - Always ^ just the ones that bring back the most memories 1994 (1/2 years old) December: Real McCoy - Another Night November: Melissa Etheridge - I'm The Only One October: Sheryl Crow - All I Wanna Do September: Collective Soul - Shine August: Lisa Loeb - Stay July: Ace Of Base - Don't Turn Around June: All-4-One - I Swear May: Counting Crows - Mr Jones April: Ace Of Base - The Sign March: Celine Dion - The Power Of Love February: Bryan Adams etc - All For Love January: Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me ^ same 1'993' December: Ace Of BAse - All That She Wants November: Meat Loaf - I'd Do Anything For Love October: Billy Joel - River Of Dreams September: Soul Asylum - Runaway Train August: Proclaimers - I'm Gonna Be July: UB40 - Can't Help Falling In Love June: Inner Circle - Bad Boys May: Spin Doctors - Two Princes April: Bon Jovi - Bed Of Roses March: Peabo Bryson - A Whole New World February: Whitney Houston - I'm Every Woman January: Snap! - Rhythm Is A Dancer ^ and now I'm really stretching it for memories 1992 December: Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You November: Heights - How Do You Talk To An Angel October: Patty Smith - Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough September: Shakespeare's Sister - Stay August: Guns N Roses - November Rain July: Tom Cochrane - Life Is A Highway June: Kris Kross - Jump ^ and here too. But that completes that.